


New Year's Texting

by blue_eyes_incognito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, New Years, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyes_incognito/pseuds/blue_eyes_incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel texts Dean from a bar at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Texting

**Author's Note:**

> I take a liberty or two here...particularly, I choose to ignore that 9x09 happened for the purposes of this story.

"Happy New Year!" read the text message Castiel sent to Dean as the clock on the wall across from the bar clicked over to midnight. He took another sip of the vodka on the rocks he was drinking as he watched the message status change from 'sending' to 'sent 1 Jan 14, 0:00.'

Moments later, Castiel's phone chimed cheerfully. "Happy New Year, friend!" came Dean's reply. Castiel smiled at the prompt reply as his heart fell. 'Friend.' Dean always seemed to emphasize the platonic nature of their relationship just when Castiel had begun to accept it without being reminded.

His phone chimed again. "Hope 2014 is everything you want. And if not, make it that way!"

Classic Dean. Encouraging others while denying himself without irony. Taking yet another sip of vodka, Castiel resolved to take Dean at his word. He took a moment to formulate a reply in his mind.

"You, too! Kick 2014 in the ass!" he typed, sending it quickly, while considering something bolder.

\-- 

Dean's phone buzzed against his thigh in his pocket as he walked down the sidewalk from where his car was parked. He pulled it from his pocket and read the message from Castiel. "Happy New Year!" it said simply. 

Ever since he'd gotten a phone, Cas always sent holiday greetings via text message. Dean was never quite sure whether he sent them to everyone--him, Sam, Kevin, Charlie, Bobby when he was still alive--or just him, and this was a mystery that had nagged him for years. Finally, on Christmas, long after he had completed his holiday greeting exchange with Cas, Dean took a look at the incoming messages on Sam's phone for one from Castiel. He found none. There was also not one from Thanksgiving. Cas had been sending these greetings specifically and exclusively to Dean. The revelation made him slightly uncomfortable. He cared for Cas, sure, and he regretted that he couldn't be with them yet again for the holidays. Cas was family, but Sam always, always came first.

"Happy New Year, friend." Dean sent in reply. The emphasis on friendship--and nothing more--was intentional. Keeping Cas at arm's length, no matter how wrong it felt deep down, was necessary right now to ensure that Sam stayed alive. The more he considered it, the more he felt that his message to the far-flung former angel rang hollow. He decided to pass along some encouragement for his new life, and a quiet, suble hint. 

"Hope 2014 is everything you want. And if not, make it that way!"

Dean knew that Castiel was not an expert at interpreting subtlety, but part of him was counting on him not interpreting his message the way he'd meant it. Dean's phone soon buzzed against the table, lighting up with Castiel's reply:

"You, too! Kick 2014 in the ass!"

Dean smiled at the former angel's use of mild vulgarity, mimicking Dean's own manner of speaking. Just as Dean set his phone back on the table, it buzzed again.

"I miss you," was the message that flicked across the screen, also from Cas. Dean closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Cas had gotten better at subtlety than he'd thought. Dean had no idea how to reply.

\--

Castiel took another sip of his vodka along with a deep breath. "I miss you," was the boldest thing he could type to Dean, even with all the alcohol currently coursing through his veins. What he really meant was, 'I love you,' but those were words that he and Dean would probably never say. Castiel inhaled deeply through his nose and pressed send.

He never received a reply.


End file.
